


Baby, I'm preying on you tonight

by experimentative_writer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst?, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Fae Felix, Fake Angst, Human Lee Felix (Stray Kids), M/M, Mention of blood, Or Is he?, Vampire Bang Chan, Well duh, because we all love VampChan, it's a vampire au, more like, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: Chan groaned and got up, determinedly making his way to his bedroom’s closed door. As soon as he wrapped his hand around the handle, though, he let go of it just as rapidly, tuning his back to the door and racking his hands through his hair, tugging in frustration.No. He couldn’t do that.Not to him.Chan would never live with the fact that he had hurt him, out of everyone in this world.Grunting in exasperation, Chan made his way in front of the mirror next to his bed. He hesitantly rose his stare to look at his reflection, taking in his pitiful sight. As he looked into his reflection, a quiet gasp came from the kitchen. Then came the smell.Before he could even register his body doing so, Chan was moving towards the source of the sound and the smell, the scent of blood getting stronger with each step.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	Baby, I'm preying on you tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hocus pocus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490699) by [Laughingvirus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus). 



> Hey there! 
> 
> I have a lots of other things to write, but I just had this idea for VampChan and I really wanted to post it for Halloween! ~ 
> 
> Thanks kitten for betareading it <3  
> (There might be some mistakes still, english is not my first language!) 
> 
> Title from Maroon 5's 'Animal'
> 
> Enjoy ~

Hunger was a feeling one could get accustomed to. 

  
  


The emptiness, the  _ void  _ slowly creeping inside oneself was uncomfortable, painful after a while,  _ agonizing  _ after another, but when the hunger was near constant, one would be acquainted with it, like you would adapt to a routine. 

  
  


Starvation, however, was something else. Chan could never get used to this feeling. 

  
  


Once the initial stages of hunger dissipated and gave place to starvation, Chan knew he had pushed himself too far  _ again _ . With hunger came shame and guilt, Chan never being able to be selfish enough to take what he needed from others knowing he would hurt them. As long as he could, he would prevent hurting those around him. 

This proved to be quite hypocritical, since once he denied his initial hunger and entered the stage of starvation, Chan knew he would need to take even  _ more  _ in order to be satisfied, which meant more chances to hurt someone. 

He never wanted to hurt anyone. Starving himself, however, drove him to a point near insanity, where he couldn’t think properly, thus becoming less attentive and more reckless. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


He never wanted to hurt anyone. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yet, here he was. 

  
  
  
  
  


Since he had woken up earlier, Chan was covered in a cold sweat, his body shaking under intense shudders. From where he was sitting on his bed, head between his shaking knees and hands covering his ears, he could feel  _ everything _ ; the tremble of his own body, but also the streetlights coming through his curtains and  _ burning  _ his skin like acid, the movements from his upstair’s neighbor through their apartment leaving him on edge, the smells from the meal the old lady two floors down was making attacking his nose. 

  
  
  
  


The heartbeat from the other inhabitant of his own apartment. 

  
  
  
  


The flow of his  _ sweet, rich  _ blood coursing through his veins. 

  
  
  
  
  


Chan groaned at the thought and got up, determinedly making his way to his bedroom’s closed door. As soon as he wrapped his hand around the handle, though, he let go of it just as rapidly, tuning his back to the door and racking his hands through his hair, tugging in frustration. 

  
  
  
  


No. He couldn’t do that. 

  
  
  
  
  


Not to  _ him _ . 

  
  
  
  


Chan would never live with the fact that he had hurt  _ him _ , out of everyone in this world. 

  
  
  
  


Grunting in exasperation, Chan made his way in front of the mirror next to his bed. He hesitantly rose his stare to look at his reflection, taking in his pitiful sight; his skin was paler than ever, almost translucent, and covered in a layer of sweat. His eyes, usually arboring brown irises, now showed deep red irises, his scleras tainted red with apparent small veins going through them. His lips were chapped and bloody where the point of a fang had poked into them. Chan’s throat felt so dry, as if he had been drinking sand for the last few days. 

  
  
  
  
  


As he looked into his reflection, a quiet gasp came from the kitchen. Then came the smell. 

  
  
  
  
  


Before he could even register his body doing so, Chan was moving towards the source of the sound and the smell, the scent of blood getting stronger with each step. 

  
  


Thankfully, in his blood craving, Chan had managed to keep his movement quiet enough as to not alert the other person; he had his back to Chan, leaning over the sink as he rinsed a finger under water. Next to the person was a cutting board with vegetables and a knife, on which was a drop of blood. The sight of blood _ so close _ only spurred on Chan more. 

  
  


Silently, he made his way to the other person and tightly wrapped both arms around his waist, keeping him in place as Chan leaned his head in his neck. The person in Chan’s arms jumped slightly, a small gasp leaving him before he closed the tap and rested his own arms around Chan’s. 

“Hey, babe. Slept well?” Felix said, giggling and shivering when Chan ran his cold nose up his neck, tongue darting to taste the skin.  _ So close _ . 

  
  


Chan didn’t answer, instead focussing on finding the right spot to bite into. He could feel Felix’s pulse under his skin, how his blood rushed in his veins, how he shivered under Chan’s lips. It was  _ intoxicating _ . 

He found the perfect place, just as the jonction of Felix’s neck and shoulder. He lapped at the skin there, making more goosebumps erect on Felix’s skin, before wrapping his lips around the spot and sucking on it harshly. 

“Babe?” Felix asked, but Chan ignored him, instead tightening his grip around the other’s waist to keep him from moving when Felix tried to turn around.  _ Yes _ .  _ Perfect _ . 

Even in Chan’s death grip, Felix managed to turn around, delodging Chan from his spot but not completely pulling away. When Chan growled lowly, menacingly, at him, Felix’s eyebrow furrowed. 

  
  


At the sound he had just made, to  _ Felix _ , and seeing Felix’s face, Chan came back to his senses. Quickly, he hid his face in his boyfriend’s neck, biting his bottom lip hard to keep from submitting once more to his urge of feeding on Felix. 

“Channie…” Felix said, trying to pull away so he could look at his boyfriend but sighing when the other refused, “look at me, please.” 

Chan shook his head, breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself. Felix could feel his boyfriend shaking against him, which did nothing to appease him. Sighing, the younger cupped Chan’s face and kissed the top of his head. 

“It’s okay, baby.” He whispered, kissing Chan’s forehead. “Look at me. Please.” 

  
  


It took a moment, but Chan finally pulled away, his head hung low. Felix gently put a finger under the older’s chin, bringing their eyes together. 

“Oh, Channie…” Felix breathed out, a frown on his face. He brushed a thumb under Chan’s bottom lip, delicately tugging on it until the older let go of the skin, and took a nearby hand towel to clean the blood coming out of the small wound. 

“ ‘m sorry…” The older whispered, his eyes looking down once again, not able to keep staring at his boyfriend in his current state. 

“No, baby, I’m sorry.” Felix said, kissing Chan’s forehead and bringing him closer, hugging him tightly. The older let him do so, sighing once he was enveloped tightly in Felix’s arms. The urge to feed was still present, but tolerable, so Chan let himself relax in his boyfriend’s arms. “I should have known you would need to feed soon. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. It’s not like I told you before you left.” Chan shrugged lightly, making Felix sigh. The younger had been gone for four days with Hyunjin, Jisung and Seungmin, leaving Chan alone for that time. He usually fed on Felix, which meant that, with the boy gone, Chan had let himself starve, thinking he would be fine until the younger came back. He had been, but it was a  _ very  _ close call. 

“Yes, but I’m usually better at keeping track of your feeding schedule.” Felix kissed the top of his boyfriend’s hair once more before pulling away and taking Chan’s hand, tugging him back in their bedroom. “Come on, let’s get you fed.”

  
  


Chan let himself be led to their room, walking behind Felix as the younger led the way. As soon as they were inside, though, Chan didn’t wait a second to push Felix until they tumbled onto the bed, reattaching his mouth on the younger’s neck to suck and lap at the soft skin as he towered above him, pinning him in place with his weight. 

When Chan pulled on Felix’s collar for better access, the younger gently pushed on Chan’s chest so he would pull away long enough for Felix to take off his shirt. As expected, the request didn’t please Chan, the vampire growling lowly when Felix insisted. 

“I know, I’m sorry babe. Let me just get my shirt off first.” Felix said, smiling when his boyfriend reluctantly complied. “Thank you.” 

  
  


Felix quickly tossed his shirt away, not quite caring where it landed, before tugging his boyfriend back to him, the vampire humming contently as he went back to his previous task. Gently, the younger tangled his finger in Chan’s hair, massaging his scalp soothingly until the vampire bit him. 

  
  


The bite was painless, only a dull sensation spreading where Chan had bit him. Felix let his boyfriend tighten his grip around him, the vampire holding him in place as he started to eagerly drink the blood pouring out of the wound, and continued playing in the older’s hair. 

Chan sighed as the  _ oh so _ sweet taste covered his taste buds and the warm liquid went down his throat. With every sip, he could feel the hunger dissipating, filling the deep void inside him. 

  
  


After a moment, just as Felix started to feel lightheaded, Chan pulled away, licking the wound until it healed completely. He kissed along his boyfriend’s throat once the two small dots had disappeared, Felix happily humming at the gesture while softly caressing the older’s nape with a finger. 

  
  


Chan leaned away just enough so he could lock eyes with Felix and analyse his features, their faces mere inches apart; the younger seemed to fight to keep his eyes open but not  _ too  _ much and his face was slightly paler than usual, but neither pushed Chan to think he went way too far. He hummed in satisfaction and returned the blinding smile his boyfriend was giving him. 

  
  


After kissing Felix’s nose, making him giggle lightly, Chan reached into their bedside table to grab an overly sugary drink and an energy bar before helping Felix to sit against the headboard. The younger fondly rolled his eyes at the gesture but still let Chan help him, taking the drink the older was offering to his lips in his own hands to take a sip. 

“You know, I’m not that helpless right now.” Felix said with a loving smile, finishing his drink before unwrapping the energy bar and biting into it. 

“I know.” Chan answered, a small smile on his lips too. “I just like taking care of you. Treating you like the prince you are.” When Felix laughed, Chan smirked and took his hand, kissing the back of it with a bow. “My prince.” He said mockingly serious. 

“It’s not like I own that title anymore.” Felix stated after a moment with a sigh before he rolled his eyes again, but kept his smile; that wound had closed a long time ago.

“Well,” Chan added with a soft smile, leaving another kiss on Felix’s skin, this time on his wrist, “whether your father likes it or not, you’re still his son by blood; him being the Fae King makes  _ you  _ a prince, crown on your head or not.” 

Felix hummed in answer, raising a hand to gently stroke Chan’s cheek, the vampire leaning into the touch.

“All that matters is that I have you by my side now.” Felix whispered fondly, making Chan’s smile widen even more. 

“I’d never want to be anywhere else.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ~ Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Let me know if you'd like a prequel/sequel, I might have some ideas!


End file.
